A True FairyTale
by Music Lives
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen. They weren't meant to fall in love. It wasn't in the book. She wasn't meant to feel warm when he touched her. He wasn't meant to get a handle on his sword fighting whenever she was in trouble. They simply weren't meant to happen. They truly were a FairyTale. FrozenSwan. Male!emma
1. Prologue

**A/N: so this idea intrigued me. I watched episode 4.02 and I just thought to myself, 'hey let's do an Emma and Elsa fanfic.'****So this is it. Few things though. Emma will be a dude. Things with Hook disgust me cause I hate him so obvs that never happened. The Regina and Robin problem has still happened but will be a bit different. Some hints of a SWANQUEEN, i do love that ship but this is seriously not leaving my mind...So here it is. Endgame is FrozenSwan.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT characters are not mine.**

* * *

_**A True FairyTale **_

Prologue

She was stunned, couldn't move. She had no idea things could end up this way. She didn't know she could feel this way. She never imagined she'd be in the position she was in. But she was. She was and she watched them. Watched how he smiled and spun _her _around, lifting her off the ground. Her mouth dropping to the floor as she watched them glide perfectly along the dance floor, smiles on their faces. She watched, helplessly, as they waltzed around, dancing their beautiful dance. She watched, tears threatening to spill, as everyone smiled for them and as her son smiled for his father. This was supposed to be her day. Not the one he was with now. She was meant to dance with him for the first dance at the ball.

She, Regina Mills, was meant to be married Emmett Swan, not some young 25 year old Queen. Even if this queen was the Snow Queen. Emmett and Elsa were never meant to happen. It wasn't in the book. Yet as she stood in her elegant ball grown, she watched the impossible become possible. She watched Emmett Swan and now Elsa Swan dance gracefully on the dance floor and watched all of Storybrooke dance as well, just not as gracefully. She watched as they finished. Watched as everyone left for the evening except the Charmings, her and her son, and a few others whom she didn't care to know, who left back to the Charming apartment. Watched a little 4 year old Neal climb into his nephew's lap. Wordlessly moved to the family room to sit on the couch for a quite family night. She watched as a young snowy haired boy jumped up into Emmett's lap, gave him a toothy grin and said, "Papa will you tell me the story of how you and mama got together. Please."

She watched as Emmett smiled and watched the love fill his eyes as everyone heard the Snow Queen speak, in a voice like silk. "Of course Olaf. However perhaps Henry could tell it better than Emmett. Henry was always good at telling stories." She closed her eyes as she heard her 17 year old son chuckle and say, "Yeah Olaf, I'll tell ya how." She let the tears fall as her son recounted the fairy tale of Emmett Swan and Queen Elsa. The one story that was never meant to happen. The one, true to its name, fairy tale.

* * *

**So this is it so far lol bare with me on the process **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright so here we go. I know I know I need to update sooner but cut me some slack my little Lords and Ladies! FROZENSWAN HAS SERIOUSLY BECOME MY NEW OTP! Anyways...disclaimer disclaimer! Nothing is mine. I wish. **

**A reviewer mentioned how the name for the heir tickled them the wrong way last chapter and I agree haha which is why I have a plan!**

* * *

**Chapter one **

4 years ago, Storybrooke.

"D-d-do you t-t-think you-u-u c-c-could try again?" Emmett asked. He shivered, and attempted to warm himself up by wrapping his arms around himself, his ass completely numb. Elsa had dropped beside him and lifted him up into a sitting position once she grabbed his hands, which warmed up the second they touched. He felt his heart beat faster when he saw her smile and heard her say in a scared but still soft voice, 'Tell me about Henry.' She begged him to fight, to stay awake but he could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted so badly to keep warm, not for himself...well part of the fight was for himself. But it was mostly for the beautiful Queen before him. Emmett could have sworn Regina had been the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, considering she was his baby mama. She was Henry's mother and she didn't look a day over 28. Yet this frightened young woman before him had beauty that Regina couldn't compete with, this woman had a beauty that simply couldn't be described. He didn't know why, but helping Elsa was all he wanted to do. The second he looked behind that wall and saw her, he was speechless. Now he was going to be warm less every minute he spent here in this cave. He saw her distraught face, he wanted more than anything to bring her small frame against his average but built frame. Anything to comfort her. He figured humour would work, maybe lightening the mood would help her relax so they could get out of here. "I-I-I mean I'm all f-f-for w-w-winter. H-h-hell it's-s-s m-m-my favourite season-n. But I l-like f-f-fucking hot c-coca more. P-p-plus honestly I-I-I gotta p-p-pee. S-s-so pl-l-lease Elsa, m-my bladder-r-r can't wait any longer-r-r." He smiled as best as he could when he saw her smile and giggle, covering her mouth with a small (could totally and perfectly fit into his hand! As if it were made for him!) dainty hand.

"Sure Emmett. I truly am sorry." Elsa said as she breathed deeply and stood up and walked towards the cave entrance. She held her hands and focused on channeling her magic. She thought of Anna, her sister. Nothing. She frowned deeply, usually it worked. She decided to try thinking of her parents. Nothing. She frowned again yet she heard a shiver from the handsome man behind her. She subconsciously thought of Emmett Swan, she blushed as she thought of his chiseled features and built frame, mostly his biceps and abdomen. She blushed as she thought of how his emerald green eyes captivated her ice blue eyes. His quaffed style hair just a darker blond than her own. She thought of him and surprisingly felt her magic flow through her, watched in awe as it hit the cave and begin to melt the ice, creating a hole for them to escape. She was brought out of her awe when she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder and a husky voice whisper in her ear, 'I knew you could do it.' She latched onto his arm and felt warmth flow through her as he felt him grab her waist, and helped him out, feeling something in the pit of her stomach as she watched him tightly hug the brunette who reached for him. Elsa didn't understand what she was feeling but she knew that she wanted to be the one in his arms not this random brunette.

* * *

Days had passed and Elsa and Emmett had gotten closer and became good friends. Don't get her wrong, this world was confusing and Emmett was confusing her with emotions she had never felt. Clearly her dress was out of style too. Yet she still felt warm around him. Whenever they touched, she felt warm and she was sure he felt the same warmth from her. It puzzled her to no end. She was normally cold to touch and only ever felt warm to Anna. It frightened her and made her happy. Someone made her happy. She couldn't hide the hurt she felt every time she saw Emmett with this women. Regina was her name 'What a ridiculous name' she thought, although it wasn't. It was a beautiful name, meaning Queen in Latin. Still Elsa felt it was a silly name for a Queen, most likely due to the feeling of anger Elsa felt towards the brunette woman. She swore she lost her breath when he walked down the stairs of the apartment and asked how he looked. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss his insecurities away. She wanted to tell him how amazing he looked and how great he was. Yet all that came of out her mouth was...

"That is the nicest undershirt I've seen. Now where is your actual shirt?" Yeah she wanted to freeze herself over seven different times. She couldn't stop her smile as she saw his puzzled face and she giggled when he looked down at his shirt and told her that it was the shirt. She walked towards him and smiled. She decided to give him a gift, hopefully to understand her emotions better. She was truly confuse around him.

Emmett was paralyzed. He couldn't move when he felt her dainty fingers caress his collar and he subconsciously shivered when he felt her magic. He watched in awe as she brought her hands from around his neck and down his chest, stopping at his abdomen. He was in awe because every place her hands had been, they had left ice behind, forming the most elegant tie a man could own. He smiled when she looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. He wanted to pull her into him and kiss her, when he felt and saw her wrap her hands around the knot and tighten the tie for him. He never wanted to leave on his stupid date. But he was pulled out of his day dream when he saw her shift to stand beside him and his breath caught when he felt her place a hand on his abdomen and one on his back between hi shoulder blades. He couldn't help but look over at her and catch her eye. 'God she's perfect. We look like the perfect couple.' He thought all the while staring at her with a smile on his face, both of them oblivious to the pictures his mother was taking.

Elsa watched as Emmett chuckled under his breathe and whispered to her, "I need my own place." She smiled and simply ushered him out the door, swearing she could feel her heart break as she watched him grab a rose off the table before leaving. She closed the door and leaned her back against it, closing her eyes in the process. She felt snow lightly fall onto her shoulders, however she couldn't care. She sadly smiled at David, Emmett's father, when she heard him say her name and ask if she was okay. "I'm fine. I'll just get some rest before we continue looking for Anna." She whispered and walked up stairs wandering why she felt this way. What she didn't know was that Emmett Swan was having the same problem.

Neither of them understood the fast emotions that were building between them. It had only been about a week or so, and yet both were feeling things they've never felt before. They weren't mean to feel these feelings.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. Please bare with me life's crazy hahaha. Also I know they are short ill try to make then longer in the future :) enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright so here we go. I know I know I need to update sooner but cut me some slack my little Lords and Ladies! FROZENSWAN HAS SERIOUSLY BECOME MY NEW OTP! Anyways...disclaimer disclaimer! Nothing is mine. I wish. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Emmett couldn't take his mind off of Elsa but he tried his hardest. He wanted to prove to Regina that they could work together. And so far things were going great. He had been a gentlemen the entire time, and although she was still mad about Marian, he was happy that she too was trying on this date. After many times of trying to get her to agree there was no way he was messing this up. 'She had hugged me and held me that one time I was trapped with Elsa. Why else would she do that if she didn't want to give this a chance as well.' He thought. However no matter what, his mind was always comparing everything she did to everything Elsa did. He watched Regina sip her wine class and noticed how she didn't sip it the same way Elsa sipped her wine daintily at dinner just the other day. His mind had been filled with the other blonde that he didn't see Will Scarlet rush out of the restaurant and he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt wine spill onto the beautiful tie Elsa made him. Elsa would be hurt at the thought of the tie she made him getting ruined. His mind conjured the image of the blonde Snow Queen in tears. Emmett saw red. He roughy grabbed the collar of Will Scarlet and pulled him closer to his face. "What the fuck was that for? This tie was handmade. I'm arresting your ass you piece of shit."

"Emmett relax. I'm sure whoever made it will make another. It's no big deal." He heard Regina say, but all he kept thinking about was Elsa. "Mr. Swan let him go." Emmett heard her say again, and he roughly shoved the man back.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind." He barked at the guy. Emmett watched Will rush out and went back to stare down at his ruined tie. He sighed and frowned.

"Emmett I'm sure it's fine. It will come right out, let us enjoy the dinner without any more interruptions." He looked back up at Regina and nodded his head, smiling at her.

"Right no more interruptions." He replied. He probably shouldn't have said that. With how his day had been going, everything going wrong, something else was bound to ruin this date.

* * *

Elsa say on the couch, wearing nothing but one of Emmett's old sweaters which reached her mid thigh, her hair was down in waves. She had her book rested on the armrest, as she leaned her head on her hand and tucked her legs underneath herself, a cup of nice hot chocolate in her other hand which rested delicately on the couch between her thigh and the armrest. She couldn't stop thinking about Emmett. Or the feelings she got when he was around. She sighed and looked back down at the book she was reading. A strange book from this world, called The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen. She wasn't actually reading persay. She had found the book on the table opened to a specific page and she was simply going to close it and drink her hot chocolate in peace yet a couple of lines stood out before her.

_**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. **_

Elsa has read that line over and over again. Thinking about the first time she saw Emmett walk past the wall. She felt warmth and happiness and confusing feelings all within the split second of meeting his emerald green eyes. She sighed once more and took a sip from her hot coco. 'It can't be true love. Can it?' She silently asked herself. She closed the book and returned it to the table only to pick up the picture of Emmett giving Henry a piggyback ride at Granny's diner which was taken when Henry was 10 years old. Both sporting smiling faces, Elsa smiled at Emmett's face and set the picture back on the table, taking her now cold hot coco back to the sink. She was about to get a handful of said blonde very shortly.

* * *

Emmett tried his hardest the entire date. He wasn't always the best for relationships and he knew he wasn't everyone's first choice, but he sure as hell tried for Regina. He just didn't expect to see Robin or his son walk by on the other side of the sidewalk, not noticing Emmett or Regina, nor did he expect to see Regina hang her head low and let tears fall. He had been stopped in his tracks when he heard the words he certainly didn't expect to hear.

"I wish I still had you." He was pretty sure Regina didn't know she had said it loud enough for him to hear but he had. He had tried, wasn't that ever enough. He decided to end the night, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He had walked Regina back to her door and honestly wanted her to have a happy ever after, even if it wasn't with him. He thought of how she reacted to Robin and sighed. He tried to say goodnight, only to get a huffed reply.

"I can't do this. Goodbye Mr. Swan." He heard his thoughts come true.

"But Regina I..." He wasn't given a chance to finish his apology when she snapped at him.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to do this. I said yes simply because I felt pity for you. And Henry asked me too. I can't stand to be around you. I don't want your apology. I won't forgive you. Now leave." The next thing he knew and saw was the front door of her house. 'I tried. Isn't that enough? Aren't I enough?' He thought to himself. He couldn't remember walking back to the apartment. Or seeing Elsa stand at the sink cleaning the dishes, wearing his baggy sweater which reached her mid thigh, her blonde hair cascading in waves down her back. He simply walked to the couch and sat and let the tears fall. He didn't feel the couch dip beside him, or a hesitant hand wrap around his shoulders, or the head that placed itself in the crook of his neck, or felt the lips on his neck whispering how everything would be okay.

He simply crocked out the word, "How?"

Elsa didn't know how things would turn out, but she wasn't going to let this handsome knight cry over something that, in her opinion, was trivial. 'I can't believe her.' Elsa thought to herself. She was not liking Regina more and more each day. It was clear that the brunette Queen didn't like Elsa when they all believed Elsa to be the one to freeze Marian. However she wasn't going to dwell on that tonight. She let her body run on it's own and allowed it to move her to straddle his lap and grab his face in her hands. She smiled internally when she felt his hands caress her back. "I'll tell you how. Later in life, when you have found the perfect girl for you, the one you never saw coming, Regina will sit there and realize the mistake she's made. So she's mad at the moment, but you just did what you felt was right. You had no idea. You are not at fault Emmett. She will see that she let go of the best man to have ever existed and I'm so glad to have met you Emmett Swan. I promise you, one day, things will get better. I'll help you the entire way." She whispered to him, wiping his tears, smiling softly, just to show him that she was here for him. She promised herself that day that she wasn't going to be the cause of his tears. Not when she heard his broken voice murmur into her neck as he hugged her tight.

"I tried Elsa. I tried my hardest." Was all she heard as she felt more tears hit her skin. And all she could do was run her hands through his blonde hair, all the while whispering back to him.

"I know you tried. I know, my winter knight." She felt a chuckle resonate from her neck.

"Winter knight?" Elsa blushed, realizing her mistake. She had started referring to Emmett as her winter knight but kept that to herself. Now...well...now she voiced it. She was about to begin her apology when she was pulled back and saw those emerald green eyes. "I like it. Definitely better than White knight or Saviour." She saw him smile and gave one in return.

"I'm glad you think so. It's my new oh what was the word...nickname is that it? For you." Elsa told him and she smiled when she saw him lean his head back and let out a good old needed laugh. She eased off of his lap and sat down beside him, gently pushing his shoulder away from her. "Oh hush you. Besides that tie is ruined, let's take it off and I'll fix it for you." She told him and watched as he lifted his feet and place them on the table, crossing them at the ankles while taking the tie off, frowning.

"I'm sorry about the tie. Will spilt wine on it. And honestly I'm sorry but that little mishap you just had was too funny. And cute. And...why are you wearing my sweater?" He had said losing his train of thought when he saw the smooth pale skin of her legs as she stood and walked to the kitchen to lay the tie on the counter. He watched her wave her hand over the tie and saw the ice flow from her fingers.

"There let it sit overnight and it should be fine." He heard her reply and knew she evaded his question. He watched as she walked back over to him and was about to sit on the table when he pulled her towards him and had her sit once again On his lap.

"You didn't answer my question you know." He said softly and watched her pick at the hems of his old sweater, which was black and had been one of the few clothes he kept with him, and blushed. "Elsa I missed that. What did you say?" He asked gently, knowing she was already embarrassed. He bent his head to try to look into her ice blue eyes.

"It reminds me of my night gown back in Arendelle, a simple gown, or shirt in this case. It umm...It reminds me of home." He looked at her as she blushed and hung her head low again, her blonde hair falling in front of her creating a curtain. Emmet decided to let his body work on it's own. He pushed her hair back behind her ear, trailing his fingers to her chin and gently lifting her head. He stroked her chin and smile softly at her.

"It can do that. It reminds me of home too. You know, I never had a home. Well not until I was placed in the care of the Swan family. It was the only home in which I stayed for more than two months in. I was 10 and had already been in three foster homes. This was my fourth and they picked me of all the kids, they picked me. There was another little boy there. His name was Beckett Mitchell **(A/N: yes this just happened. And yes he is in No Place I'd Rather Be. Just wait!)** he was a good little boy but also a troublemaker. Anyways, I asked them one day, why did they pick us. Why did they pick Beckett and I. And they said, 'Do you know how loyal Swans are? Pretty loyal. We are fighters. We stick together cause we are family. You boys are our family. Family isn't about whose blood you share, it's about the people who love you for you.' I adopted their last name that day and two months later they were shot and killed and I never saw that house or Beckett again. I was there for two years and I got that sweater from that house. It was really big on me but I always kept it. It reminds me of home too. If you ever want to wear or use anything of mine cause it reminds you of home then go right ahead."

Elsa smiled softly at him. She pulled herself out of his grasp and leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled the crook of his neck, snuggling into him. "Thank you for understanding." She whispered to him, glad that someone understood her need for familiarity. She heard him hum in return and she closed her eyes. She wasn't normally this touchy feely but with Emmett she was everything she wasn't before. She felt sleep overtake her and was about to give in when she heard him whisper.

"Goodnight beautiful Snow Queen." She nuzzled further into him, practically melting herself into him.

"Goodnight my winter knight."

* * *

Present day

Regina knew it was bound to come up. It was the most important part of the story, next to the part where the two admit their feelings and fall in love. But it didn't mean that she didn't like to be reminded of the mistake she made. She looked up in time to see the little three year old snowy haired boy jump off Emmett's lap and begin to fuss about receiving a bath time. Regina felt her heart break at hearing his voice. "Oliver Kia Swan, it's bath time so listen to your mother." She looked to the little boy in her son's lap as he piped up.

"Yeah Olafier, it's bafh time! Mines after you! Then we have more story time after!" Regina narrowed her eyes at Elsa when said blonde chuckled at the little four year old's attempt at saying Oliver. They had all decided that Olaf would be an acceptable nickname for the little boy simply because his uncle couldn't pronounce his name. **(A/N: hopefully that solves the Olaf problem! I like it maybe you do too! :D)** Regina stood and went to retrieve a glass of wine for herself, knowing she was going to indulge herself in her apple cider when she got home didn't stop her from filling her glass. She walked back into the living room, only to be stopped by the whispered words of love coming from the hallway just outside the bathroom. She peaked her head around the corner and saw them. The true FairyTale couple. She watched as they kissed and smiled and heard them whisper their trademark sayings. Something she found to be a Charming trait.

"I love you my beautiful, completely good, Snow Queen." Her heart broke at that. Knowing he loved her was hard for Regina however what killed her the most was knowing she loved him in return. Regina had been hoping that Elsa didn't love Emmett, as wrong as that was. She hoped that if Elsa didn't love him, he would come back to her, and she could ease his pain and make him fall in love with her. But that never happened. And she watched the Queen chuckle at Emmett's goofiness and heard the snow hair blonde whisper back to him.

"And I love you my winter knight."

* * *

**Boom there we go! Yes I am crossing over my stories! You'll see its going to be epic! Yes I will be updating No Place I'd Rather Be therefore making it into a multiple chapter and I am working on a third with a crossover pairing...yep it's the story of Beckett and Melissa. Forgive me for taking forever. :) but bare with me lol I have this stories series crossover shit I'm dealing with! Lol I'm working on them! lol! Anyways RRR :) read rate and review :)**


	4. Author's Note

Hey I'm working on them I swear! I just have a lot going on right now! Forgive me my little lords an ladies!


	5. Authors note 20

Hi guys! MY LITTLE LORDS AND LADIES I'M BACK! FORGIVE ME! I AM GOING TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GET IT TO YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME PLEASE LOL! I'm sorry for the long absence but I still want to continue my story :) I'm glad you guys like it.

Music Lives


End file.
